1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a user interface of a vehicle, a user interface for a vehicle, and a vehicle comprising the user interface.
2. Description of the Background Art
Keyless ignition systems in vehicles, e.g. passenger vehicles or commercial road vehicles, are widely used. Most of the interaction with these systems is centred around a so-called start/stop button. This button, usually embodied as a push-button, is used to conditionally move the vehicle between many different states, e.g. ignition on, running, off and so on. However, all these actions are performed without any feedback or indication to the user. Because of this lack of feedback, new users often find the interaction with these systems difficult to understand. This lack of feedback may already exist in conventional vehicles with a combustion engine, but may create additional problems on electric vehicles or vehicles equipped with systems to turn off the engine on red lights automatically. In these cases, because of lack of noise and/or vibration or other means for the driver to know whether the engine is running or not, the behaviour of the start/stop button may be even more unclear.